brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Filmmaking/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are making a film. Tim is in front of the camera, holding a piece of paper. Moby is behind the camera. Tim tries to speak, but he keeps being interrupted by production credits. The first production credits read: The World Wide Web Presents. TIM: Dear Tim and-- Credits read: A Moby Production. Tim pauses. The credits fade. Tim tries again. TIM: Uh, Dear Tim-- Credits read: Of A BrainPOP Film Syndicate Feature. Tim pauses. The credits fade. Tim tries again. TIM: Dear-- Credits read: In Collaboration With TimmyFilmz, Incorporated. Tim pauses. TIM: Oh, would you just say "action" already? MOBY: Beep. Moby closes a director's clapperboard in front of Tim. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, who are all those people listed at the beginning and end of movies? From, Darin. Ah, the names you see at the start and finish of a movie are all the people and companies who helped make the film. The opening credits at the start of the movie show only the most important contributors. Moby stands next to Tim. As Tim speaks, credits appear between him and Moby. Text of credits reads: Starring Tim. MOBY: Beep. Moby frowns. Text of an additional credit reads: Moby. TIM: The closing credits at the end list everyone involved, so they can include hundreds of different cast and crew members. Text shows a long, rolling list of movie credits. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yep, filmmaking is the most collaborative art form there is. A feature film can look so real and effortless to the viewer that it's easy to lose sight of how much work goes into every shot. An animation shows a movie scene, in which a man and woman talk to each other on a street in the snow. Then the backdrop is removed, revealing a brick wall, and a young man dropping rain on the couple becomes visible. A makeup artist fixes the makeup of the man in the scene. TIM: Major movies can take years to make, from start to finish. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, you have to remember that there's more to moviemaking than just filming actors. Before it ever gets to theaters, a movie goes through three major stages: pre-production, principal photography, and post-production. Pre-production is all of the work that happens before any cameras roll. It starts with a screenwriter, the person who writes the script. Tim sits at typewriter, typing a script. TIM: The movie's script is a blueprint, describing all the action and who says what. An image shows the script to the first part of Tim and Moby's Filmmaking film. TIM: It's the seed of a film, but a script will never become a movie without a director. The director is probably the most important position on a movie. They're in charge of everything, from getting the right performances out of actors to deciding what angles to shoot from. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's right. The director's the one who yells action at the beginning of a scene. Moby sits in a director's chair. He is wearing a beret and holding a megaphone. He holds up a small frame to show he is deciding an angle. TIM: A movie is often considered to be the creation of its director. A movie poster appears. It depicts a smiling robot and the text reads: A Moby Calrissian Film. TIM: That's not your last name! Moby shrugs. TIM: Casting directors help them decide which actors should play which roles. Tim, as casting director, sits in front of a group of actors, deciding how to cast a film. TIM: Location scouts will search far and wide for interesting places to stage different scenes. Tim stands in front of a spooky house at night. He is on his phone, describing the location to the director. TIM: All the details of production are planned during pre-production, from scheduling the days to shoot on, to designing costumes, to figuring out what the crew will eat. Moby stands in front of a whiteboard, studying how a movie is laid out. TIM: Principal photography, or production, is when the movie is actually shot. Every job on the movie set is handled by a specific person. Cinematographers set up each shot so it can be captured by the movie cameras. An image shows Tim as a cinematographer setting up a shot with a movie camera. TIM: The sound person makes sure the dialogue is audible. An image shows Tim as a sound person using sound-processing equipment. TIM: Gaffers handle the lighting. An image shows Tim as a gaffer setting up an overhead light. TIM: And grips set up and maintain all the equipment on the set. An image shows Tim as a grip putting together a stand for a movie camera. TIM: Principal photography lasts anywhere from days to months, depending on the size of the production. In rare cases, it's been known to last over a year! An image shows a shot from a big-budget film set in ancient Rome. TIM: After principal photography, the film goes into post-production. The main job in post-production is editing. Along with the director, editors choose which shots will be used in the film and string the scenes together into a whole story. Tim watches a film on a small machine, deciding how to edit it. Moby stands behind him with his director's beret on. TIM: Directors usually shoot way more film than they end up using in the final movie. Any shots or scenes that don't make it into the movie are said to wind up on the cutting room floor. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, Hollywood movies are made by small armies and millions of dollars, but you don't need anything more than an idea, a video camera, and a few friends to make a film of your own. An image shows two young men dressed as a wizard and an elf. A young woman holding a video camera is filming them. TIM: And if you're making a documentary, a movie about real people and events, you only need a camera and plenty of time. An animation shows a documentary filmmaker interviewing a politician. The filmmaker is holding a microphone up to the politician's face. The politician looks annoyed. TIM: And in small productions, like this one, people do many jobs at the same time. MOBY: Beep. Tim and Moby fade to a credit that reads: Conceived, Written, Directed, Produced, Edited, and Distributed by Moby Calrissian. TIM: Hey! I-- I helped. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Arts & Music Transcripts